kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar
Jafar is a recurring villain in the Kingdom Hearts games. Originating in Disney's Aladdin, he is a member of Maleficent's group, and appears to be her second-in-command. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' The royal vizier of Agrabah. Jafar is unprincipled and ruthless in pursuit of his aims. Now he's using the Heartless to try to take over the city. He played the villain in "Aladdin" (1992). *'Second Entry' The vizier of Agrabah. He joined forces with Maleficent and tried to control the Heartless. He gained control of the lamp and became a powerful genie, but was defeated by Sora and his friends. He played the villain in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A sorcerer and Agrabah's royal vizier. Jafar stole the magic lamp from Aladdin and, with Genie's power, schemed to become ruler of Agrabah. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin (1992) Before he became an evil genie, Jafar was the Sultan's royal vizier. The last time we were in Agrabah, Jafar was trying to use the Heartless to take over the city. He even got control of Aladdin's pal Genie and wished to become a powerful genie himself. Aladdin, Sora, and his friends joined together to defeat Jafar, and imprisoned him in his own lamp. Origin ]] Jafar first made his appearance in Aladdin as the Sultan's power-hungry vizier. His quest in seeking someone suitable to enter the Cave of Wonders, "a diamond in the rough", led him to the street urchin Aladdin. With Aladdin's help, he would almost acquire an ordinary oil lamp which actually housed an all-powerful genie. However, due to unforeseen consequences, Jafar lost the lamp and his quest for power was thwarted unintentionally by Aladdin under the false identity Prince Ali al Ababwaa. But Jafar would not give up and used his parrot companion Iago to steal the lamp, becoming the genie's new master and assuming total control over Agrabah using newfound powers he had wished from the genie. He attempted to banish Aladdin to the ends of the earth but failed as Aladdin showed up for one last showdown. Desperate, Jafar used his final wish to become an all-powerful genie but was tricked into being contained inside a lamp by Aladdin and flung out into the desert by the genie. In the events of The Return of Jafar, Jafar sends Iago out of the lamp to release him from his prison, but Iago refuses and drops him down a well. Later, Jafar's lamp is found by a small-time bandit named Abis Mal. Reluctantly, Jafar enters into a mutual partnership with Abis Mal to retake Agrabah and cast out Aladdin and his friends. But his plan ends in failure in the final battle, as Iago uses the last of his remaining strength to kick Jafar's lamp into a pool of lava. With his lamp destroyed, Jafar disappears in a flash of light. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jafar is part of the group of Disney villains in favour of total control of Kingdom Hearts. Jafar planned to use the Heartless and take over Agrabah. Maleficent ordered Jafar to kidnap Princess Jasmine, one of the seven Princesses of Heart, she also warned Jafar to not steep himself in darkness for too long or the Heartless would steal his heart. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive they see Jafar trying to capture the princess. Eventually they meet up with Aladdin. He tries to save her by using Genie's powers to rescue her from Jafar. Jafar leads Sora and friends to the Cave of Wonders while there he uses his first wish to find the Keyhole to the world. His second wish was for Genie to crush Sora and friends. Genie then reluctantly fights alongside Jafar against Sora and friends. Jafar's third and final wish was to make him a all powerful Genie. Sora and gang go into the deepest part of the Cave of wonders and fight Jafar. In the end Sora takes Jafar's lamp and put him back in there. After the battle, Hades, Captain Hook, and Riku converse about his chances against Sora, and Hades states that Jafar may have won if Riku had supported him. ''Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jafar appears with the Heartless to take over Agrabah. In order to get the lamp, he tricks Aladdin to get the lamp so he could make Jasmine marry him. When Jafar has the lamp his first wish is to have Jasmine back, his second is for Genie to protect him from a sneak attack, and third is to became a powerful Genie. He teleports Sora and his friends to the center of the earth and confronts Sora. His attacks were similar, except ice could not damage him. Instead of attacking Jafar directly, he attacks Iago and puts Jafar back in his lamp again. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Jafar's lamp is found by the Peddler. Maleficent sent Pete to get the lamp and release Jafar from his prison and turn him into a Heartless. Unfortunately for Pete, Sora and friends have already arrived. Sora and gang head to the cave of wonders to give the Peddler treasures for the Lamp. At the Palace he confronts Pete. Pete summons two powerful Heartless but Sora defeats them and seals Jafar's lamp away But this was not the end: Due to the manipulations of Organization XIII, the Peddler finds Jafar's lamp again and releases him. After forcing Iago to keep Sora occupied with a magical shadow clone of himself, Jafar kidnaps Princess Jasmine. Sora defeats the clone and finds Jafar. He and Jafar fight and Sora destroys Jafar in the end. In Battle Jafar appears in all three Kingdom Hearts games as a boss. In the first game, he fights Sora in the cave of wonders by using his staff and magic. During this fight, Jafar typically stands on one of the stone blocks located around the area and attacks from above with a continuous beam of fire and a large ice storm in the center area of the room, occasionally drifting down for a more personal assault with his staff. After he is damaged enough in these confrontations, he turns into a ball of light and floats away, then resumes human form to continue the cycle again. In addition, when hit with Gravity magic, Jafar forms a protective shield around himself. In the second part of the battle, Jafar becomes a powerful Genie and throws fireballs at Sora and friends. When defeated, he is sealed up into a magic lamp. Jafar uses the same attacks in Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts II, Jafar returns more powerful than ever in his genie form. Sora rides on the magic carpet as he and Jafar face off. Jafar can teleport Sora to another dimension in this battle and throw buildings at Sora, as well as project fireballs and temporarily paralyze Sora with a flash of light from his eyes. If Sora depletes the HP in Jafar's chest, then he can do a Reaction Command in which he grabs Jafar's tail, wraps him up, and spin him around. At the end of the move, Jafar is left briefy dazed. Personality Jafar is a cool and calculated, yet vicious and amoral sorcerer who Maleficent regarded as "Beyond help. Consumed by his own hatred" (Which may end up explaining why Maleficent later tries to make him into a Heartless). He is seen in a mostly cool manner, yet is easily angered. He is sly, ruthless, and ignorant, ignoring Maleficent's warning about keeping his heart open to darkness for too long, simply replying "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary". In Kingdom Hearts II, he is slightly more impulsive than before yet still isn't stupid. Quotes ''Kingdom Hearts'' "But the boy's a problem, he found one of the Keyholes." "Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in." "And now I bid you all farewell, attack!" "Such is the power of the Keyblade, the child's strength is not his own." "That weak-hearted fool stood no chance against the Heartless!" ''Kingdom Hearts II'' "You dare defy me you useless bird!" "All of Agrabah will belong to me." "Right about now... your precious Aladdin is whispering your name, with his last breath." "You'll all be joining him... VERY soon!" "No... How can I BE defeated again, By a pack of filthy STREET RATS!?" Trivia * In the movie Return of Jafar, Jafar is killed after his lamp is destroyed. In the game, Sora manages to destroy Jafar without even touching his lamp, which disappears in a cloud of smoke. * Oddly, Jafar could use spells while human in the first game, despite not having wished to be the greatest sorcerer, as in the film. *Jafar appears to be the second in command of Maleficent's Group. See Also * Agrabah * Volcanic Lord * Blizzard Lord * Iago * Cave of Wonders * Maleficent * Pete * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie fr:Jafar Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Agrabah Category: Villains